


Guilty As Charged

by Ember_Darla



Series: Survivors Guilt(y As Charged) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: A small one, As An SI Employee, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Flashbacks, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Harry Osborn Makes An Appearance, Hurt Michelle Jones, Hurt Ned Leeds, Hurt Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) Dies, Mentioned Flash Thompson, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Out of Character Michelle Jones, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Joins the Avengers, Peter Parker Lives, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Darla/pseuds/Ember_Darla
Summary: Wednesday, October 9, 2024. College and Career Day at Midtown School of Science and Technology. Normally Ned Leeds would have been excited. Except he was back in school despite being 23 years old (well he 17 but he had disappeared for 5 1/2 years).  The worst part was that his best friend Peter Parker was nowhere to be found.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Harry Osborn, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Lila Barton & Peter Parker, Lila Barton/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Harley Keener, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Survivors Guilt(y As Charged) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704997
Comments: 36
Kudos: 371
Collections: Peter Parker Stories, Peter Parker's Tales, Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal





	1. College and Career Day!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story idea I've been messing with for a while and I figured I'd post it. It will be focused more on the present with flashbacks or maybe a few separate one-shots. Let me know what you think!
> 
> warning Brooklyn 99 spoilers ahead :)

_Good Morning Midtown! Today is Wednesday, October 9th, 2024._

_The auditorium will be closed today for the college and career assembly: Juniors and Seniors must attend. It will begin after the first bell. Students should proceed to the auditorium instead of homeroom._

_The Robotics lab is closed today, and the computer lab will be open during first, third, and fifth periods and lunch._

_Today's Lunch special is a Club sandwich; please note that a vegan option with Tofurkey, Lightlife Meatless Veggie Ham Slices, and MyLife Cheddar Cheese Slices is available as an alternative._

_The Academic Decathlon team practice has been canceled for today and is rescheduled for tomorrow, Thursday, October 10th._

_A reminder that The Forensics Club will have a quick meeting today after school in room 154. We will be discussing the upcoming field trip._

_Attention Seniors: Are you looking for a community service opportunity? Elementary PS 144 needs volunteers for a Basket Raffle on October 25th. Students are required from 11:45 – 3:30 and 2:30- 4:00. Sign up outside room 236._

_That's all we have for today! Signing off, I'm Betty Brant-_

_And I'm Jason Ionello!_

_Have a Magical Midtown Day!_

* * *

"Hey, loser."

Ned turned, "Hey MJ." He tossed his jacket in his locker and closed it. "Find anything?"

She shook her head. "Still nothing, it's like he vanished."

"I don't get it!" he growled. "Peter Parker wasn't listed for those who disappeared, and neither was May. I tried calling his old cell and Mays, but they've both been disconnected. We went to his old apartment, but a new family is living there now. They had no idea what happened to the previous family."

"Did you try searching for his new number?"

He stared at her.

"Sorry," she shrugged, "Just making sure you had all your bases covered."

"When he went public about being Spiderman in 2018, they must have scrubbed all his personal information on the web. The only number I can find in the Spiderman fan number and I've called that like a hundred times and nothing."

"I went over to Stark Tower after school yesterday," she said.

"What!" he stopped and turned to her. "And you didn't lead with that?"

"It didn't lead to anywhere," she said. "I got to the front desk, said I had a meeting with Peter Parker and that my name was Michelle Jones. The lady called someone, and then I was told he wasn't available and was, in fact, out of the office for the rest of the week."

"At least we know he's working there, I mean I wouldn't expect anything else, but now we have proof," he said sighing. The pair paused as the first bell rang. "Come on, let's go get this College and Career Day over with."

* * *

"Alright, Midtown!" Mr. Harrington said, walking back on stage. "Let us give a big round of applause to Harry Osborn. Mr. Osborn, thank you for coming out and talking to us about your experiences at Columbia University and the many career options available at Oscorp. Last but not least, we have a Midtown Graduate! He graduated Midtown in 2019, he has not only a bachelor degree but two masters and a is up for consideration for his doctorate and he's only 23 years old: Please give your full undivided attention to Mr. Peter Parker!"

"No fucking way," Ned muttered.

"Um, thank you for that wonderful introduction Mr. Harrington, it's good to have you back. AcaDeca was not the same without you. And a thank you to Harry Osborn, for being a wonderful opening act-"

"Shove it, Parker!" a shout was heard off stage.

"I'm kidding!" Peter laughed, "Don't let the fact that our companies are archenemies fool you, Harry and I went to NYU together, until he abandoned me for Columbia to get his masters. Now, I attended Midtown for my freshman and sophomore year until the-" he paused and glanced around the room. "Until the decimation, when 50% of my classmates, many of whom are here today, disappeared."

"Friends my ass," MJ growled. "Can't even answer a damn phone call."

"So after the snap, those of us who were left had a choice to make. Remember this: 50 % of all life on earth was gone. There were 50% fewer doctors, fewer teachers, fewer workmen. University's started fast-tracking degrees. Encouraging students in high school to get their GED's if they wanted to. My wife-"

"His what?" Ned said, turning to MJ. "Did he-?"

"Yup."

"-looked around at all of the damage and destruction and chose to get her GED and then her AA and joined the fast nursing program at NYU and became a NICU and Pediatric Nurse. I, on the other hand, had the biggest temper tantrum that a 15-year-old kid could have. Like a multi-million dollar tantrum. How many have you have been to the Avengers Museum?"

Ned and MJ raised their hands. It had been one of the first places they went in their hunt to find Peter once they learned he had gone public with his identity.

"Ok, so the Iron Spider Suit in the Spiderman exhibit. That is not the original suit, the original suit is, in fact, a melted cube of scrap heat that I destroyed. Like hulk smash destroyed. So, after my temper tantrum, I got my GED, I went to NYU, which, according to Tony Stark, is blasphemy. I think turning down my full ride to MIT gave him his second heart attack. Anyways, I attended NYU and got a degree a duel bachelor's Biomolecular Science and Chemical and Biomolecular Engineering, along with a master's in biomedical engineering, biotechnology, and chemical engineering. Currently, I am in the process of writing my thesis for a Ph.D. in chemical engineering at NYU and in biomedical engineering at Columbia ."

"How is that even possible? Can you take that many classes in that short of time?" MJ whispered.

"I don't think so, I mean, he had six years, and all those programs had similar classes, so maybe but still, that's a lot."

"Now I know that sounds crazy, but I did a lot of fast track courses and basically skipped my AA. It also didn't hurt that I had Tony Stark and Bruce Banner as my personal tutors and lab buddies. In August, I began working at Stark Industries, working in Research and Development at putting those degrees to good use. Now Stark Industries isn't just about making the StarkPhone; we're also more than clean energy and Iron Man. We're about innovation and creativity and trying to figure out how we can make the world better with what we have and if we don't have it, discovering where we find it or build or create it. We have employees who spend their days in labs with whiteboards and chemistry sets and holo-tables just creating and testing new ideas. I honestly could never dream up a better place to work." Peter glanced at his watch, and MJ could see the thin black band on his finger that stood out against his pale hand. He was really married. "We have about 15 minutes left until your final bell, so if it's ok with Mr. Harrington, I'll open up for questions? Yeah? All right, who's got questions?"

Hands across the auditorium flew into the air.

"Wow-" Peter laughed. "A lot of questions, ok let's see if I can spot someone I know… Josh Scarino."

"How did you balance going to school and being Spiderman? I mean, how much more work did you have?"

"So this is where I'm supposed to say that it's all about balance, which to be fair, it's true. College is tough, and the way I did it did not make it any easier. I did lighten my spiderman load for the first two years, but that was a personal decision that did not have to do school. When you do get to school, the workload will increase, and it can get overwhelming. Honestly, the best advice I can give is that when you get to school, find a support system. It can be your high school friends or roommates or kids you happen to share classes with. Find the people you want to spend the night camped out in the library with pizza and enough coffee and soda to fuel a small country. Find the people you want to get pancakes with, in your pj's when you haven't slept in two days, and finals are over with. Another question? Um….ooh! Spiderman shirt in row...ugh I think its 15?"

"Why, NYU?"

"Why, NYU? So after the decimation, I didn't have any family left, and what was left was here, and New York and I didn't want to leave them. Before the decimation, my dream school was MIT, and while I was accepted..." Peter took a deep breath. "MIT just wasn't an option anymore. There isn't a specific reason why I picked NYU, it comes down to they had what I wanted to study, and they were fast-tracking students."

"Alright," Mr. Harrington said, coming back out. "Students, we have 5 minutes left, so let's give a big thank you to Mr. Parker. You are all dismissed; you may make an orderly exit from the auditorium."

"Let's go," MJ whispered, "If we're quick, we can meet him outside."

"Right behind you," Ned whispered. "Why are we whispering?"

"I don't know, let's go!"

The two pushed through the crowd and ran backstage.

"Mr. Leeds, Ms. Jones," Mr. asked Harrington. "What are you doing back here?"

"We're looking for Peter, sir," said Ned quickly, "he told us to meet him after."

"Ok, he's back there. I think he is in the dressing room with Mr. Osborn."

"Thank you, sir," said Ned.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Harrington," said MJ.

"Alright, Harry, see you on Sunday," a voice called. Peter appeared from around the corner, his back still facing them.

"Later, Parker, tell Lila hi for me."

"Peter!" yelled Ned.

Peter froze.

"Come on, loser, turn around," said MJ "Look at us."

Peter turned around slowly, "Hey guys."

"Nice suit," MJ muttered, "have fun selling out to corporate America?"

"Nah," Peter laughed, "I just handed my wardrobe over to Pepper Potts. I'm only allowed to dress myself on weekends."

"Why haven't you reached out to us, dude?" Ned asked. "I thought I was your best friend."

"You were- are Ned. It's just-" Peter began. There was a ding, and he pulled his phone and typed. "Listen, I have to go but meet me on Saturday at 9 am? By the Alice in wonderland statue in central park? "

"Peter, seriously, you don't have five minutes?" MJ asked.

"I don't. I'm sorry," said Peter, still not looking up from his phone. "Come? Please?"

"Seriously-" MJ started.

"We'll be there," said Ned. "See you then."

Peter nodded before running out.

"Seriously, Leeds!" MJ muttered. "You didn't think he had five minutes?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to fight him. It's a start," Ned said. "I've got to go, but I'll see you at AcaDeca practice tomorrow."


	2. Casa de Parker?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! So I have part of the separate story "Survivors Guilt" written, but I'm not sure when I am going to post it. It will mostly be One-Shots about Peter and Lila's life during the 5 years between the Snaps. They probably won't be in order and will be based on when inspiration comes to me. It will feature the Avengers and other MCU/spidey comic regulars. If you would like me to post what I have sooner rather then later let me know!

Saturday came quickly, and soon Ned and MJ were talking down 5th avenue. "Why Central Park?" MJ grumbled, "And why 9 am? Couldn't we meet at like, Delmars at noon?"

"Maybe he's gotta work? Or he has plans later?" Ned shrugged. "Just get over it MJ, if you don't want to be here then go home."

"I want to be here, Ned, but it's just..." MJ paused. "Before we disappeared Peter and I were just starting to become close and I-"

"You liked him."

She nodded, "And I thought he liked me too, but he's married now, and 23 and I'm just a 17-year-old nobody who got left behind. "

"MJ," Ned said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, I don't know if he'll be mad at me for telling you, but he liked you too. But we were also gone for 5 ½ years. What should he have done? Spent every day missing us? Avoided all people until we came back? What if we never came back?"

"No, I'm not saying that, but...what if he didn't miss us? What if he doesn't want to be friends with us anymore?"

"Why would he tell us to meet him then?"

"I don't know!"

"Come on," Ned grabbed her arm, "Let's go meet him."

* * *

When they found Peter Parker, he was sitting on a bench, looking just like the Peter Parker they went to high school with, minus the-

"Is that a stroller?" Ned stopped.

"Holy crap," MJ whispered.

"Hey," Peter said, waving his hand. "Over here!"

"Hey Pete," Ned said, walking over. "Whos-?"

"This is Olivia, and she will be six months old on Tuesday," he said, brushing his finger over the little girls' cheeks.

Ned had to admit she was cute and looked like a tiny female, Peter.

"And she's your-?" MJ asked, looking at the little girl.

"She's my daughter MJ," Peter smiled, his eyes not moving away from the little girl. He leaned over and blew a puff of air on her face causing the littles eyes to widen. Ned couldn't help but smile as the little girl let out a squealing and began waving her arms.

"She's cute," Ned laughed.

"Wait until she poops, she's not so cute then," he waved a plastic giraffe in front of her and let it go when she began sucking on it. He reached into the bag under the stroller and pulled out a small bottle. "Come on, sweetie," he quickly undid the straps before pulling the little girl out. "Freaked out yet?" he asked, looking at his friends.

"No," said Ned, shaking his head.

"Yup, said MJ, her eyes still trained on the little girl.

"I figured," Peter said. "I ran into Flash two months ago, and I swear, I thought he was gonna crap his pants."

"You ran into Flash?" said MJ, "he didn't tell us."

"I think he was scared of me," Peter laughed. "He sort of mumbled something my name then squealed Spiderman and ran." Olivia let out a squeal and started to grab Peter's jacket. "Oh, are you done, missy?" The little girl opened and closed her mouth before letting out a small burp and a squeal. "Come on, Tesoro, it's almost naptime. " After buckling Olivia back into the stroller, Peter turned to his friends. "How long are you guys free for?"

"I'm free all day," said Ned.

"Same here," said MJ.

"How do you guys feel about checking out Casa de Parker?"

* * *

Gone was the small two-bedroom apartment six-floor walk-up in Queens and replaced was a huge multi-million dollar condo on Park Ave.

"Holy crap Peter," Ned said. "How is this your life?"

Peter turned red, "It was a wedding gift from Tony, something about having a baby coming and that Lila and I couldn't live with our old roommates once Olivia was here." He pointed at the first door on the right, "living rooms there if you want to sit down, I need to put Olivia down and check on Lila."

The pair sat down on the large grey sectional that covered two walls. Across from the couch was a wall of builtins with a tv that would put movie theatres to shame. The shelves surrounding it were filled with picture frames.

"Hey, look," MJ said, standing up and walking over the shelves. "It's our AcaDeca Team," picked up the frame and brought it over to where they were sitting. "I can't believe he has this."

"Look, there Peter and I from his 15th birthday," Ned said, grabbing another frame. "We went to see Suicide Squad and then went to his place and built the new Lego millennium falcon."

"And we gorged ourselves on pizza and ice cream until you puked all over my bed," Peter laughed.

"I thought we agreed to never talk about that part," Ned groaned.

"So, Lilas getting ready, so she'll be out here soon, you guys want a tour?"

They nodded.

"Ok," he waved his arm, "so Ned, this over here is going to be your favorite room. It's a library/slash office. Its' got a holo table and a mini-lab. It's not as cool as my lab at SI, but it gets the job done for those middle of night brainstorms and weekend projects, it's also where I repair and work on the spidey-suits. The ones that are in the museum." he opened a set of double doors. The floor was covered in wall to wall with white and grey tile. One of the walls was floor to ceiling shelves filled with books and tools. The wall across had a glass container with the spiderman suit on a mannequin. The furthest wall was floor to ceiling windows with a large table in front of it with a computer, and whiteboards on wheels were throughout the room covered in notes and equations.

"What do you mean, holo table?" Ned asked. "Like a hologram?"

Peter nodded. "Yup, you can use it to run scenarios and test experiments without chemicals in the house. I had it installed after Olivia was born, no poisonous chemicals allowed in the house with a baby on the other side of the wall. Want to try it out?"

"Can I?"

"Sure, Karen, can you turn on the holo-table: clean slate?"

"Activating the holo table," a voice echoed through the room.

"Wait, is that Karen? Your old AI?"

"She runs the whole place, like how FRIDAY. runs Tony's suit, the compound, and SI."

"Wow," Ned whispered, standing in front of the table. "Can I come live with you?"

"I think your parents would miss you, dude," Peter laughed. "But you can come and hang out whenever you want. You'll have to come by SI and see my lab there. MJ why don't I show you the rest of the condo while Ned drools over the lab?"

She nodded, "Lead the way."

"Next, the lab is Olivia's room," he said, pointing at a white door that had a decorative 'O' in the top center. "That's mine and Lila's room right there, and there's a guest room right there," he said, pointing at the doors, "across from the living room is the kitchen and dining room. Are you thirsty?" he walked to the fridge and pulled a water bottle.

She nodded, "thanks."

"Listen," he said, jumping up and sitting on the counter. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not letting you come up when you came to SI last week."

"You were there?" she asked. "The receptionist said you were out of office."

"I kind of told her to say that," he mumbled. "I had just gotten out of a meeting and had to leave to go get Olivia from Lila's parents because she's been on the night shift at Mount Sinai. Thankfully, she had her last night shift last night and is now on permanent day shift starting Monday."

"I'm guessing that's why you also ran off on Wednesday?"

He nodded.

"Hey babe," a girl said, walking into the kitchen, "did Libby get down, ok?"

"Yeah, she fell asleep when we were walking back from the park after her snack, so we needed to be up in thirty to forty minutes for lunch, and she had all four ounces. Also, there's a dark chocolate maple latte and a ham and cheese croissant from EAT in the fridge waiting for you to heat it and enjoy."

MJ froze, staring at the women. She had tan skin and long dark brown hair that was pulled into a messy bun. She was wearing dark red leggings and a long oversized white t-shirt that had 'PARKER' written across the back and fuzzy black socks. So this was the wife.

"Have I told you I love you today?" she asked, holding the cup she had pulled out the fridge.

"This morning, when I took Libby for a walk so you could sleep," he smiled. "How was your final night shift?"

"It was ok, no major emergencies, so I spent most the night monitoring vitals from the desk. Chief was wondering if you would do another walkthrough of Peds ICU in the suit," she said, leaning against the counter.

"I'll email him on Monday," Peter said, "anyways, babe, this is MJ. We went to Midtown together."

"Hey, I'm Lila. Peters told me a lot about you," she said, holding her hands out. "Where's Ned?"

"He's in the lab, " said Peter.

"Ah, nerd heaven," she said. "Well, why don't you go get him, and we can all hang out in the living room, like normal non-enhanced super genius people."

"Ok, ok," Peter said, walking out of the kitchen, "Ned, come back to the living room."

* * *

"Ok, so I have to ask," Lila said, "how was the college and career day talk? He was freaking about it for a whole week."

"I did not, why would you tell such a lie?" said Peter, his cheeks turning red.

"He did good," said Ned.

"I mean, we spent pretty much the whole time cursing you out under our breath," MJ mumbled.

"MJ," Ned said, "Seriously?"

"Look," MJ said, standing up, "Peter, we've spent the last year trying to get a hold of you. Now you show up at our school, and you're married with a kid. We were friends! Hell! You've been friends with Ned since Kindergarten! Where were you a year ago?"

"MJ, calm down," said Ned.

"No," said Peter. "She has a point."

"So, explain," said MJ.

"Look," Peter began. "After the battle with Thanos, the second one, I was hurt. Bad."

"I'm gonna go check on Libby," Lila said, standing up. "It's time for her lunch and tummy time."

Peter groaned, covering his face, "Shit. She doesn't like talking about when-" He stood up and began pacing the room before turning to them, "Look, no one knows this, but after the battle, I was hurt, and I probably should've died, and I would've if it weren't for Lila. I was in a coma for three months, and afterward, I was still getting better, and then Olivia was born, and we got married, and we were adjusting. Lilas parents and brothers were snapped, so were most of the avengers and we were rebuilding the compound and then," he paused and shook his head, "it felt like it was too late and so much time had passed and I'm not the same person I was when you guys disappeared. You are still two of my closest friends, but I did make new friends, friends who I've been to hell and back with. I want us to reconnect, but..."

"What if we don't fit in each other's lives anymore?" Ned asked.

Peter nodded. "I wish Thanos had never happened, but if it weren't for it, I wouldn't have met Lila, and I wouldn't have Olivia and..." he took a deep breath, "they're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I'm happy for you, Peter, I am," said MJ, "but was being married with a baby at 23 your plan?"

"We were already engaged if that's what you're asking," Lila said, walking back into the room. "Peter proposed two months before the second battle with Thanos. Can you hold her for a moment? I'm going to get the tummy mat."

"I proposed on my 22nd birthday," he said, sitting down on the floor, the little girl snuggling into his chest. Lila came back in and laid a mat on the floor.

"He recreated the Halloween Heists from Brooklynn 99, where Jake proposes to Amy, except with the Avengers," Lila laughed. "We have the cumberbund hanging in our room."

"And, no, we did not plan for Olivia," Peter said, holding the little girl, "but that doesn't mean that we don't love her."

"Fun fact, spidy sperm is stronger than condoms and birth control," Lila laughed.

"Babe," Peter whispered. "Not now."

"Pete," said Ned. "You've been my best friend for my entire life. Nothing will change that. It'll be weird, and we might be what we were, but something is better than nothing. And when you're ready to share what's happened, then we'll be here."

Peter rubbed his arm and smiled, "Thanks, man. What about you, MJ? Can we be friends again? Or try?"

The room was quiet as MJ stared at the little family sitting together on the floor. The happy small uncomplicated family. "I have to go," she whispered, standing, "I'm sorry, but I can't." Then she was out the door.


	3. Text Much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is so short! Its mainly a transition chapter for more fun to come! My partner story Survivors Guilt is being posted tonight, its a collection of one-shots about Peter and Lila. I hope y'all like it!

**October 12th, 2024**

To: MJ

From: Unknown ( _maybe_ Peter)

(7:12 AM)

Hey MJ, its Peter. Ned gave me your number. I want to be friends again. I hope that's still possible someday.

'Damn it, Leeds,' she thought. 'Do you have to stick your nose in everything?'

 **MJ (7:15 AM):** Why would you think it's ok for you to give him my number?

 **Ned (7:16 AM):** He wanted to make sure you were ok. He and Lila were worried when you left.

 **Ned (7:16 AM)** **:** I'm sorry. I know that's an invasion of your privacy.

 **MJ (7:17 AM):** I'm not ready to be friends yet. I need time. And space.

 **Ned (7:18 AM):** Can I ask you something?

 **Ned (7:18 AM):** And you not get mad at me?

 **MJ (7:20 AM):** Depends.

 **Ned (7:21 AM):** Is it because you still have feelings for Peter?

 **MJ (7:22 AM)** **:** Screw you, Leeds.

 **Ned (7:25 AM):** I'm sorry.

MJ frowned, looking at her phone. Yes, she still liked him. For her, they were just becoming close. He was supposed to be her loser.

 **MJ (7:30 AM):** I just need some space. I'll see you at school on Monday.

**October 14th, 2024**

* * *

_Good Morning Midtown! Today is Monday, October 14th, 2024._

_The Robotics lab will be open today during lunch, free period, and after school. The computer lab will be open during first, third, and fifth periods and lunch._

_Today's Lunch special is a or pepperoni cheese pizza; please note that there is a gluten-free alternative along with a Salad bar._

_The Academic Decathlon team has practice today after school. We will be discussing Nationals, which will be taking place on October 19th, 2024, right here in beautiful New York City._

_Attention Seniors: Are you looking for a community service opportunity? Elementary PS 144 is still looking for volunteers for a Basket Raffle on October 25th. Students are needed from 11:45 – 3:30 and 2:30- 4:00. Sign up outside room 236._

_That's all we have for today! Signing off, I'm Betty Brant-_

_And I'm Jason Ionello!_

_Have a Magical Midtown Day!_

* * *

"Alright, Aca Deca!" Mr. Harrington said, walking in the classroom, "Are we ready for Nationals?"

There was a chorus of cheers through the room.

"Ok, so since we are not traveling to the competition this year, we will be meeting here at 6 AM, the morning of the competition to drive there. The bus will leave at 630; if you are late, you will not compete."

"Why can't we just meet at the hotel?" asked Flash.

"We are a team," said Mr. Harrington, "We will arrive as a team, and we will win as a team. This is the first time our school has competed in the National Academic Decathlon competition since our win in 2017. We are going to go out there and show them we are the best!"

"Yeah!" the room cheered.

"Now, this year we are competing for more than just a trophy, the top three teams will receive a tour of Stark Industries. The first the live press conference that the Avengers are doing in honor of the first anniversary of the blip. The first-place team will win a meet and greet with the avengers as well."

The room was filled with excited chatter. MJ glanced over at Ned.

He shrugged and shook his head.

"Mr. Harrington," Betty raised her hand, "While I am totally excited to win, isn't it weird that this year has such a big prize?"

"Well, as you know, one of Midtown's former students is," Mr. Harrington paused. "Peter Parker, most of you know, was a former member of this very team, and he loved it. Now he's, well, now a member of the Avengers and an employee at Stark Industries."

"That's why I'm worried, Mr. Harrington," Betty continued. "Peter went to school with us, if we win, won't it looked rigged?"

"I was worried about that to Ms. Brant, but Stark Industries is donating 10 billion dollars to create STEAM charter schools across the country. When I spoke to Mr. Parker at College and Career Day, he told me that SI is opening its doors to all schools in New York and across the country for field trips for juniors and seniors to show what a STEAM education can give you. This is a test run. The press conference is open to the public; it's at Madison Square Garden, tickets have been on sale for months. We just get better seats and a meet and greet, which are also being giving away through radio station competitions. Not to mention Stark Industries is also a big sponsor for the Avengers and New Yorks memorial and remembrance celebration. Part of it, the celebration is well celebrating that slowly things are returning to normal. This competition is just another step we have to take."

"Alight," said MJ, "Let win this thing."

* * *

October 19th, 2024

To: MJ & Ned

(5:49 PM)

From: Peter Parker

CONGRATS! Lila and I were watching you kick butt on tv! I hope you enjoy the conference and field trip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to like and subscribe! I love reading the comments yall leave too!


	4. Memorial Press Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following is a transcript of the Avengers Press Conference dated October 27th, 2024.
> 
> Hello, New York! My name is James Corden, and I have the honor of being your host for this evening. Before we begin, let me explain how this is going to work. In just a moment, our favorite heroes will be taking the stage. I have on my handy StarkPad a series of questions submitted from the audience here in Madison Square Garden and from around the world, along with questions from various Newspapers and Magazines. These questions have been pre-approved by a team of lawyers from Stark Industries and the Avengers Initiative. However, our Heroes have no idea what they are. They do have the right to choose not to answer questions, but here's to hoping they all get answered. Now, let's hear it for Earth's Mightiest Heroes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is really long. Almost as long as the entire story but I didn't want to do two parts. I hope you all enjoy it!

The following is a transcript of the Avengers Press Conference dated October 27th, 2024.  
  
The stage is lit and filled with a handful of couches and chairs. Located Stage Left is a tall director's chair labeled HOST. James Corden walks on stage.  
  
HOST: Hello, New York! My name is James Corden, and I have the honor of being your host for this evening. (crowd cheers) Before we begin, let me explain how this is going to work. In just a moment, our favorite heroes will be taking the stage. I have on my handy StarkPad a series of questions submitted from the audience here in Madison Square Garden and from around the world, along with questions from various Newspapers and Magazines. These questions have been pre-approved by a team of lawyers from Stark Industries and the Avengers Initiative. However, our Heroes have no idea what they are. They do have the right to choose not to answer questions, but here's to hoping they all get answered. Now, let's hear it for Earth's Mightiest Heroes: Captain America, Mr. Steve Rodgers. Sam Wilson, The Falcon. Dr. Bruce Banner, The Hulk. Clint Barton, Hawkeye. Scott Lang, Ant-Man. Peter Parker, Spiderman. Lila Barton-Parker, Hawkeye. Harley Keener, The Iron Lad. Now, last but never least, Tony Stark, Iron Man!  
  
Avengers enter as their name is called. CAPTAIN AMERICA, THE FALCON, and ANT-MAN sit on the couch stage right. THE HULK sits by himself on a loveseat center-right. HAWKEYE (CB) and IRON MAN sit together on a couch center-left. SPIDERMAN, HAWKEYE (LBP), and THE IRON LAD sit on a couch stage left.  
  
HOST: Wow. I-I, this has got to be one of the greatest moments of my life. Thank god this is live and being recorded because I'm going to need a picture of this framed and mounted on my living room wall. Can I ask a question before we all begin?  
  
CAPTAIN AMERICA: I don't have a problem with it, does anyone else?  
  
IRON MAN: Ask away.  
  
HOST: Why me? You could have had anyone in the world host this, so I'm more than a little curious.  
  
IRON MAN: Because Keener and Parkers' biggest dream is to be on carpool karaoke.  
  
SPIDERMAN AND IRON LAD: Tony!  
  
HOST: Wait, really?  
  
SPIDERMAN: So when we were talking about who we wanted to host this thing Harley mentioned you and Grandpa America over there-  
  
CAPTAIN AMERICA: I am not that old!  
  
IRON LAD: You were born on July 4th, 1920, which makes you 104 years old. You yell 'LANGUAGE!' when some says a curse word. You are Grandpa. It's a fact.   
  
SPIDERMAN: Anyways! Harley, Lila, and I showed him a bunch of clips from your show. Someone made a joke about how the three of us should be on Eat Your Guts or Spill Your Guts; I said Carpool Karaoke would be so much better. Harley made a joke about asking you if we could be on your show, and then Steve said, 'I'll vote for this Corden guy if you stop making me watch the videos.'  
  
HOST: I don't know if I should be happy or insulted.  
  
CAPTAIN AMERICA: Happy, we all love your show, and the only reason I asked to stop watching clips is that I was about to puke from all the Eat Your Guts clips.  
  
HOST: Spidey, Iron lad, we'll talk later about getting you over to LA. Sound good?  
  
SPIDERMAN AND IRON LAD: Yes!  
  
SPIDERMAN and IRON LAD high five over HAWKEYES (LBP) head.  
  
HAWKEYES (LBP): This is all you two are going to talk about for the next decade, isn't it?  
  
SPIDERMAN AND IRON LAD: Duh.  
  
HOST: Now, the first thing that we are supposed to talk about is that you nine are not the only Avengers. There are about thirty of you?  
  
IRON MAN: Give or take. We also now have several 'Ally Avengers' that are considered Avengers, but they are off-world. The official list of Earth Avengers is listed in the Sokovia Accords. They were redone entirely in January of 2019, which is when the youngins over there were added in, and then updated in December of 2023 after the return of our lost friends and family.  
  
HOST: Why, out of however many Avengers there are, were you all chosen to come today?  
  
FALCON: Every Avenger, both on and off-world, were given a choice to participate today. Many didn't feel comfortable or simply couldn't make it. We were all warned that we could be asked some difficult questions, and that can scare anyone, even an Avenger. Others just don't want to put themselves out there like that. For most, however, it was a timing thing. King T'Challa has a kingdom to run, so does Queen- wait, is it, King or Queen? Valkyrie couldn't come because she's running New Asgard. Thor is off-world doing something. Am I explaining this right? Cap, a little help?  
  
CAPTAIN AMERICA: You're doing fine, Sam.  
  
HOST: Of you that are here were snapped or blipped? I can never figure out which is correct.  
  
FALCON and HAWKEYE (CB) raise their hands. ANT-MAN raises his hand momentarily before placing it down again.  
  
ANT-MAN: I technically wasn't snapped, but through a series of very unfortunately fortunate events, I was missing for five years. It's complicated. I believe that's all we'll be saying on that, right?  
  
IRON MAN: Correct.  
  
HOST: We'll circle back to that. So, Clint, Sam: What was it like coming back?  
  
FALCON: Trippy. One moment I was lying on the ground in Wakanda screaming for Steve and watching as everyone turned to dust, and the next thing I knew, I was back in the grass, and it was five years later. We were all briefed in like five minutes, and then we were in another battle.  
  
HAWKEYE (CB): It was the most terrifying thing that has ever happened to me. I was teaching Lila how to shoot an arrow behind our house and joking about my son putting mayo on his hotdog, and then it's five years later. My home was boarded up, and there were five years of grass and wheat sprouted up around me. I could hear my wife and our two boys screaming, but I couldn't find Lila.   
  
HOST: Because she wasn't snapped, correct?  
  
HAWKEYE (LBP): Correct. I survived the decimation.  
  
HOST: What was it like for you?   
  
HAWKEYE (LBP): It was...I was scared. I was just a few days shy of 17. I stayed at the house for a few days before Nat came and got me. For a while, it felt like a lousy vacation than when we found out that we weren't going to be able to reverse what happened. We all kind of...broke?  
  
IRON LAD: I was in kind of the same boat. My mom and little sister were snapped, and it was just me. I survived on my own for about two weeks before I finally called for help. Happy Hogan came and stayed with me for a bit, and then we went to the Avengers compound.  
  
HOST: Why two weeks?  
  
IRON LAD: Because that's how long it took for me to run out of food. And the power got shut off. It was like that for millions of kids everywhere.  
  
HOST: What about you, Peter?  
  
SPIDERMAN: I was with Tony when Thanos won. We were off-world. We spent, I don't know, three weeks floating around because we were rescued?  
  
IRON MAN: I don't know, it's all a blur, even for Nebula. She's another off-world avenger we were with. Then Peter decided to go all spidey on my ass and go into some spider-hibernation thing, so he missed the whole rescue. He woke up a few days after we were back on earth.  
  
HOST: Bruce, you and Steve were in Wakanda with Sam and the other avengers fighting Thanos army?  
  
HULK: That's right, we were there with Natasha Romanoff, James Barnes, and the Wakandan army.  
  
HOST: So now that we've got some background on everyone, we will move into some submitted questions. First, we have a general question: Can you explain the updates on the Sokovia Accords? How did you guys agree on them after such disagreement on the previous one?  
  
CAPTAIN AMERICA: Tony, you spearheaded both of them, why don't you take this one?  
  
IRON MAN: I'm not going to bring up old...issues with the Accords. This time it was a group effort. We sat down with the United Nations and Secretary of Defense and NATO, and we didn't get up and until we had a document that we were all proud of. Something that would last beyond us and provide a safe future for all generations to come.  
  
HOST: Can you elaborate?  
  
IRON MAN: So the Avengers is a private organization that is contracted out to the world. For our services, we receive minor compensation; by that, I mean that any time we are contracted to go on a mission, we receive funds for that mission and that alone. If we are not working, we do not get paid. I just want to be clear that we are getting paid to sit on our butts between work. We all have jobs beyond the Avengers that we use to make an actual living. Now within our team, we are divided into five groups based on their level of activity? Willingness?  
  
IRON LAD: age?  
  
SPIDERMAN: retirement?  
  
HAWKEYE (LBP): How loudly your knees are going to pop when you stand up after this conference?  
  
IRON MAN: We have team sass over there. The teams are sent out based on priority and need. In the case of a real emergency where the UN or NATO is unable to come together as long as we have consensus from each team leader, then we are cleared to intervene without repercussions.  
  
HOST: Who is on each team, and who are the leaders?  
  
IRON MAN: Who is on each team is confidential, but we can say who the leaders are. Harley is the captain of the ALPHA team. Steve is the captain of our BRAVO team. I am the captain of team CHARLIE. Dr. Steven Strange leads the DELTA team, and Peter is in charge of training the NU team, so he acts as their leader in emergency sessions. However, they have their own representative who will be unnamed due to their status as a minor.  
  
HOST: Minor?  
  
IRON MAN: We have a group of minors who are training to become avengers. Harley, Lila, and Peter were all part of that team until they turned 18 and completed their training. All of these children, well young adults, have written parental consent. I want to be clear on that. They can leave at any time; we are not forcing them to work or train. Some of them aren't even going to join the Avengers. They are merely trying to learn to control the powers they have.  
  
SPIDERMAN: All of the kids, I don't want to say, kids, um people? Everyone on team NU, they are incredible. They are so smart and wonderful, and they just want to make a difference. I was 14 when I got my powers, and I was so lost until Tony started helping me and making sure I was safe, and If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have made it. I'm just trying to make sure that they have options and that they are making the best choice for themselves. Some of them didn't sign up for this life, and I...I just want to protect them. They're like my kids, even though most of them are only a few years younger than me.  
  
HOST: How did they get their powers?  
  
SPIDERMAN: That's confidential. All information about team NU, other than its existence, if not disclosable. Once a member of Team NU turns 18, they are allowed to sign the accords and join the Avengers officially or retire and just go about their lives. It's their lives, and they can reveal what they chose to reveal.  
  
HOST: I'm sure the public has more questions about this topic, but I'm going to assume that you guys aren't going to say more on the subject regarding this Team NU.  
  
IRON MAN: Correct.  
  
HOST: But why, NU? I'm assuming the teams are based on the NATO alphabet, but NU is a part of the Greek alphabet.  
  
IRON LAD: It's what Tony and Bruce called us when we were on the team. We were the newbies, so NU. It's lame, but it stuck.  
  
HOST: Okay. So moving on to our next question: What do you do outside of being Avengers? What's life like when you're not saving the world? Why don't we go through everyone one at a time, starting with Steve?  
  
CAPTAIN AMERICA: When I'm not at the Avengers Compound training with these guys, Bucky and I run a boxing gym/community center in Brooklyn. It's partnered with Big Brothers Big Sisters of America. We're just trying to help the little guy. It's also nice to be back in my home city.  
  
SPIDERMAN: Queens is better.  
  
CAPTAIN AMERICA: Don't you live in a condo on the upper east side?  
  
HAWKEYE (LBP): He's got you there, babe.  
  
SPIDERMAN: Whatever.  
  
HOST: Alright, Sam?  
  
FALCON: I work with the different VA's throughout the city, helping with soldiers with PTSD. It's what I was doing before I met Cap over here.  
  
HOST: Scott?  
  
ANT-MAN: I live in San Francisco with my family. I have a daughter who's 17 who survived the snap. She's getting ready to ship off to college in a few months, so I'm just trying to spend as much time with her as I can. My friend Luis and I also run a security consultant firm.   
  
HOST: Dr. Banner?  
  
HULK: I work with Tony and Thing 1 and 2 over there-  
  
SPIDERMAN: Was that an insult or a compliment?  
  
IRON LAD: I don't know, dude.  
  
HULK: at Stark Industries in Research and Development part-time. I also work as an adjunct professor at Columbia and NYU and sit on a few Ph.D. boards.  
  
HOST: Now, Clint, what retired life like?  
  
HAWKEYE (CB): Wonderful. My youngest son is four and getting ready for kindergarten in a year, so I spend a lot of time with him. I also help out Steve and Bucky at their gym. I'm just enjoying being alive and with my family.  
  
HOST: Tony?  
  
IRON MAN: I also spend a lot of time chasing a tiny human. Morgan, she's almost 5. She's the best thing that ever happened to me.  
  
SPIDERMAN: I'm wounded.  
  
IRON MAN: Seriously, kid?  
  
SPIDERMAN: You're right, Morguna's cool.  
  
IRON MAN: I spend some time in R & D at SI with those children over there like Bruce said, but mostly I'm just spending time with my little girl being a stay at home dad and letting my wonderful wife be the badass CEO that she is.  
  
HOST: That she is. Now onto the youngest of our group here today. Peter?  
  
SPIDERMAN: I am not that young. I'm 23 years old. For god sakes, I'll have my first doctorate in December.  
  
CAPTAIN AMERICA: You call off the old jokes, and we'll stop the young ones.  
  
SPIDERMAN: No deal, Capsicle.  
  
IRON MAN: I'm so proud. I officially forgive you for picking NYU over MIT.  
  
SPIDERMAN: Anyways! So I work in R&D at SI. It's basically my dream job. I have a wonderful wife-  
  
HAWKEYE (LBP): You bet you do.  
  
HOST: I just want to confirm, you two are married?  
  
SPIDERMAN and HAWKEYE (LBP): We are.  
  
HAWKEYE (LBP): We got married on June 10th of this year.  
  
HOST: Why get married so young? I don't want to sound rude, but nowadays, people tend to be waiting until they are almost thirty. I mean, I was thirty-four.  
  
SPIDERMAN: We were engaged before the blip and-  
  
SPIDERMAN looks at HAWKEYE (LBP), and HAWKEYE (LBP) nods.  
  
SPIDERMAN: We have a beautiful little girl named Olivia; she was born about a month before we got married.  
  
HAWKEYE (CB): Yes! Okay, so I can finally talk about my beautiful grandchild to the public!  
  
AUDIENCE laughs.  
  
IRON MAN: You guys don't understand. Do you know how hard it is to have the cutest grandchild ever and not be able to show her pictures to everyone? She's got the biggest brown eyes ever and-  
  
IRON LAD: He's such a proud grandpa.  
  
HAWKEYE (LBP): I wish I had a picture of it. When Libby was born, my dad and Tony just sort of held each other and cried. It was so cute. They might be tough guys but underneath-all fluff.  
  
HAWKEYE (CB): I cried when all of my children were born, no shame there. I cried when my first grandchild was born, and I will cry when the next one is born.  
  
HAWKEYE (LBP): You didn't cry when Pete and I got married.  
  
HAWKEYE (CB): If you were marrying a bad guy, I would have, but Petes… he okay. He'll do.  
  
SPIDERMAN: He likes me! He really likes me!  
  
HAWKEYE (LBP): Okay, so back on topic. Peter and I are married, and he's got a job at SI. We have a wonderful little girl. I am a NICU nurse at Mount Sinai. Harley?  
  
IRON LAD: What? I'm just a normal boy from Tennessee who's a pretty good engineer. I'm only here for the occasional comic relief.  
  
SPIDERMAN: Your more than that! You're cool Uncle Harley!  
  
IRON LAD: Yeah, I guess I'm pretty cool.  
  
HAWKEYE (LBP): The cooliest.  
  
HOST: Next question. This one a little personal, so feel free to pass if you wish. How has being an Avenger affected your physical and mental health?  
  
FALCON: Now we're getting to hard questions.  
  
SPIDERMAN: Do we have to answer this?  
  
HOST: You don't have to.  
  
HAWKEYE (LBP): I mean, it could be an excellent opportunity, though?  
  
HOST: What you mean, Lila?  
  
HAWKEYE (LBP): Well, no one is afraid to talk about physical health. If you get a cut, you get a bandaid. When you break a bone, you go to the ER. With mental health...before, during, and after the blip, it's always had this stigma. It's almost like a taboo. Talking about it, right here, right now, in front of the whole flipping world, maybe we could get others to talk about it. So I'll start, raise your hand if you're an avenger with PTSD.  
  
CAPTAIN AMERICA, THE FALCON, ANT-MAN, HULK, HAWKEYE (CB), IRON MAN, SPIDERMAN, HAWKEYE (LBP), and THE IRON LAD raise their hands.  
  
HAWKEYE (LBP): Raise your hand if you're an avenger with anxiety or depression.  
  
CAPTAIN AMERICA, THE FALCON, ANT-MAN, HULK, HAWKEYE (CB), IRON MAN, SPIDERMAN, HAWKEYE (LBP), and THE IRON LAD raise their hands.  
  
HAWKEYE (LBP): Raise your hand if you're an avenger, and you are currently seeing a therapist and getting a beer with Sam once a week doesn't count.  
  
IRON MAN, SPIDERMAN, HAWKEYE (LBP), ANT-MAN, and THE IRON LAD raise their hands.  
  
IRON MAN: You have a point, Lila. No one should be afraid to talk about this. I remember after the battle of New York… I became so fearful of everything. I wouldn't sleep for days at a time and spent every moment building more suits, I was convinced that if I just made another that was better or stronger, then everything would be okay. I must have made like 40 something suits in 6 months.  
  
SPIDERMAN: I've probably made like 7 or 8 different suits in the past few years, and I think Harley you have what 5?  
  
IRON LAD: I think I'm up to 9 now, well 8 and a half and I'm almost done with a new one.  
  
HAWKEYE (LBP): Add in the 10 you two have made me over the years along with the emergency suits you guys and Tony made for Pepper and Morgan, and my brothers, mom, and Libby that what, another 16?  
  
CAPTAIN AMERICA: Tony must have made all of us a handful of suits over the years.  
  
HAWKEYE (CB): Every time I saw him, he would have a new toy for us.  
  
HOST: Why so many suits?  
  
FALCON: Your suit is your armor, and the better the armor, the more likely that you'll survive the battle.  
  
ANTMAN: Some of us are just average humans. We're not genetically enhanced, and our suits are what gives us our ability to do what we do. If I were to walk into a battle without my suit, I'd be dead. So would Tony and Harley and Sam and Lila.  
  
SPIDERMAN: Even with our suits were not safe. Nothing will protect you 100% of the time.  
  
HOST: I guess that brings us back the physical health part of the question. How is it that after all the fighting that you are all here with all of your limbs?  
  
CAPTAIN AMERICA: Luck.  
  
IRONMAN: We've all had our share of close calls.  
  
FALCON: Some of us even got to come back from death.  
  
SPIDERMAN: We don't even all have all of our limbs. Some of us just have excellent prosthetics.   
  
HOST: Really?   
  
SPIDERMAN: Yeah.  
  
HOST: Am I allowed to ask who?  
  
IRON LAD: You can ask, doesn't mean they'll answer.  
  
HOST: Who?  
  
STAGE is silent.  
  
SPIDERMAN: Me. In the final battle with Thanos, one of us had to do the snap to bring everyone back. Bruce did the first one, and then we were attacked by Thanos' army, well a version of it. The battle itself was basically a big game of keep-away with the gauntlet. Tony, Thanos, and I were wrestling for it, and I ended up with it, and - SPIDERMAN snaps his fingers - that was it. My powers made it so I could survive it, but...unfortunately, I didn't all come out unscathed. If it wasn't for Lila and Harley and a whole bunch of other people, I probably wouldn't have survived.  
  
HAWKEYE (LBP): That day… It was the worst and best day of my life. I got my parents and my brothers back, but -HAWKEYE (LBP) turned towards SPIDERMAN- you almost died.   
  
SPIDERMAN hugs HAWKEYE (LBP).  
  
IRON LAD: I'm gonna let them have their moment, so I'll finish the story. So my dumbass friend over there - SPIDERMAN and HAWKEYE (LBP) laugh - received a transradial amputation on his right arm. It was the only way to get the gauntlet off and stop the radiation poisoning from the gauntlet from spreading through his body. Princess Shuri of Wakanda, Dr. Helen Cho, and I worked together with her Regeneration Cradle were able to save most of Peter's arm and create an almost cyborg-like prosthetic. It looks real and feels real and has his super strength. The only person who can tell the difference is Peter.   
  
HOST: Could this kind of prosthetic be available for everyone who has had an amputation.   
  
IRON LAD: We're working on it. It's expensive, so we're trying to come up with a more cost-effective way of doing it so that the everyday person could afford one. It's one of Peter and I's projects at SI. We also don't know if the ordinary person off the street could survive the procedure. Part of the reason we were able to make one for Peter is that we had the aid of his Regenerative Healing that we were able to do it. His body wanted to heal itself and create a new limp; it just needed to help.  
  
HOST: Wow.  
  
IRON LAD: At the time, I was trying to find a way to make sure my friend survived the night.  
  
HOST: I know that was a lot, but we are running out of time, and I know you guys had a tribute planned correct? For fallen Avengers that we lost?  
  
CAPTAIN AMERICA: We lost so many people in this war, not just fighting Thanos but fighting to protect the planet and the universe. We wanted to take a moment to honor those who don't get to come back.  
  
Images flash behind the stage with names below.   
  
NATASHA ROMANOFF   
BORN MARCH 1984 DIED OCTOBER 2023  
  
SPIDERMAN: Natasha Romanoff. She sacrificed herself for me so I could come home and have a chance to meet my daughter and so we could have a fighting chance against Thanos.  
  
MAYBELLE MAY PARKER  
BORN DECEMBER 1964 DIED MAY 2018  
  
IRON MAN: May Parker. One of the greatest and strongest women I have ever met. She was killed in a car crash on the day of the snap when her car was struck by a vehicle of a person who had been blipped. One of the many who are gone and we can't bring back.   
  
VISION  
  
HULK: Vision was the most human-nonhuman I ever had the honor of knowing. He never asked to be created, but he lived every day fighting for the side of life. All he wanted to do was protect the people of this world.  
  
GAMORA OF ZEN WHOBERI  
  
CAPTAIN AMERICA: No one on earth ever had the honor of knowing Gamora of Zen Whoberi. She was a daughter of Thanos, who gave her life trying to protect the universe. She could have followed her father and helped kill us all but instead chose to fight for the side of life.   
  
PIETRO MAXIMOFF  
BORN JUNE 1995 DIED MAY 2015  
  
HAWKEYE (CB): I only knew Pietro for a few days, and for most of them, I didn't even like him. He was a good kid, and all he wanted was to leave behind a better world than the one he lived in.  
  
HOST: That's all we have time for today. I hope everyone here in New York and out in the world enjoyed this new side of the Avengers that we don't get to see. I just want to say thank you to all of you here on this stage, and wherever in the world or universe you are. Thank you for your sacrifice, and thank you for never giving up on us. Thank you.  
  
The stage fades to black. Pictures of the honored deceased remain on screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please subscribe, comment, and leave a kudos! They are the best motivation ever!


	5. Friendsgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Blip Friendsgiving!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. Life has been stressful. I'm an EC Teacher, and going back to work has been hard since my husband (we eloped and had to cancel our wedding due to COVID) is high risk if he gets COVID. I'm going to try to update this series more regularly. Thanks for sticking with me.

November 2024

** Peter (12:37 PM): ** Hey dude, I don't know if you'd want to come, but Lila and I are doing a Friendsgiving thing the Saturday before Thanksgiving if you want to join. MJ can come too if she wants too. 

** Peter (12:45 PM): ** Also, don't text while you're in class.

** Ned (2:35 PM):  ** DUDE! YOU ALMOST GOT MY PHONE TAKEN AWAY.

** Peter (2:37 PM):  ** I'M SORRY I WAS ON MY LUNCH BREAK AND FORGOT.

** Peter (2:37 PM):  ** But really, did I get you in trouble?

** Ned (2:40 PM):  ** Nah. I was in Harrington's class, and when I told him it was you, he got all flustered and just told me to put it on silent.

** Peter (2:43 PM):  ** [minionscheering.gif]

** Peter (2:43 PM): ** Glad to know my fame can help someone.

** Ned (2:45 PM):  ** One of the non-blip kids came up to me and asked if I really knew you. When I told her we were friends before the snap, she gave me her number. It was lit.

** Peter (2:47 PM):  ** [jakeperaltanoice.gif]

** Peter (2:47 PM):  ** You gonna call her?

** Ned (2:50 PM):  ** [charliewithachanceIDK.gif]

** Ned (2:50 PM):  ** She's like five years younger than me. Wouldn't it be weird? And she only gave me her number because I know you.

** Peter (2:54 PM):  ** So take her to get coffee or something and let her get to know the real you! You're the best! You're super cool and nice, and how many people can say they're smart enough to hack SI tech in highschool? Worst case scenario, you're out a few bucks and a few hours.

** Ned (2:57 PM):  ** I guess you're right. I'll text her tonight.

** Ned (2:57 PM):  ** Wait, aren't you at work?

** Peter (3:00 PM):  ** [feetrestingondesk.image]

** Peter (3:00 PM):  ** Waiting on the holo-table to run a few scenarios for me. It's at like 83%. Peep at Harley passed tf out on our couch.

** Ned (3:02 PM):  ** Dude! Your lab! It looks so cool!

** Peter (3:05 PM):  ** Right?

** Peter (3:05 PM): ** Also, Friendsgiving? You in? Dinners at 7, and it's a potluck. You don't have to bring anything. We should have it covered.

** Peter (3:06 PM): ** but at the same time, I wouldn't be mad if you bring your mom's candied sweet potatoes.

** Ned (3:07 PM): ** I need to check with my mom. We're going to visit family for thanksgiving, and we leave on Sunday morning, so if I do come, I'll probs have to leave early.

** Peter (3:10 PM):  ** That's fine, dude. Can you invite MJ for me? I was gonna text her, but I don't think she'll say yes if I ask her.

** Ned (3:12 PM): ** I'll ask her, and I'll ask my mom about the sweet potatoes.

** Peter (3:15 PM): ** Yes! [fistbump.emoji]

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to come to this," said MJ as they walked through the brisk New York streets."

"Neither can I," said Ned laughing. "But it's probably good that you're seeing Peter before the field trip to SI next month. You can get all the awkwardness out now instead of in front of all of our classmates."

MJ growled, "I still can't believe that was actually part of the prize for the AcaDeca Nationals."

"Even you have to admit that the Press Conference was cool. We were literally thirty feet from the Avengers."

The rest of their journey was silent, the sounds of New York filling in the conversation. Taxis roared, and the wind howled through the buildings as they walked.

"Did he tell you about May? Before the conference?" asked MJ.

Ned shook his head, "No, I was just as surprised as you were."

"I can't believe she's gone," said MJ. "Lila and Olivia really are his only family."

"I wouldn't say that. He's got Tony and Pepper and their daughter, and that Harley guy. And it's got to be pretty cool to have Hawkeye for a father-in-law."

"Hawkeye's also his wife," MJ pointed out.

"That's gotta be weird," said Ned laughing. "What made you want to come tonight? I thought you needed space and time."

"He loves her," said MJ. "She loves him, and even if we hadn't been snapped or they had or even just him," MJ took a breath, "I don't think he could ever love me like that. I don't think he could have been with someone who's not an Avenger or works with them. If he were with me, he would have to live two separate lives, even if his identity is out there. An Avenger life and civilian life but with her, they're one life, one family. It's still going to hurt to see them. I still like him, but I'll get over it. Maybe seeing them together will make me get over him faster."

"Is this the part where I hug you?"

MJ wiped the built-up tears from her eyes and laughed, "Don't even think about it."

"So this is where you punch me in the shoulder and-"

She did just that, "It's how I show affection."

The Parker-Bartons condominium tower was just as big and intimidating as the last time they had been there. The gold and white marble floor reflected with the hundreds of lights strung around the ground floor, making the whole room shine like the golden Christmas tree. 

"Excuse me, are you visiting?"

MJ and Ned paused. Last time the front desk man hadn't stopped them. Then again, last time they were also with Peter.

"Parker-Barton, Penthouse C," said Ned. They should be expecting us."

"We'll see," the man pressed a few buttons on his computer. "Names and IDs?"

"Edward Leeds and Michelle Jones," said Ned, pulling out his wallet while MJ slid hers across the counter.

The man's eyes widened before he slid the plastic cards back to them, "Have a wonderful evening."

"We shall," MJ said, shoving her card in her pocket.

"He was rude," she said as they entered the elevator.

"How is this life?" asked Ned. "Snooty doormen and thanksgiving with Spiderman and co."

"It's Peter," said MJ. "Peter and his friends, not Spiderman and co."

"Keep telling yourself that all you want, but tonight, we're having dinner with members of the Avengers, one of them just happens to be Peter."

The penthouse floor was silent. As it would turn out, another bonus of Tony Stark buying you a condo was that it was soundproofed.

"You must be Ned and MJ," the boy who answered the door couldn't have been much older then they were. "I'm Cooper, Lilas big brother. Well, I was, but now she's older than me. She and Peter and Harley are in the kitchen, arguing about something."

"We can't do it," said Peter.

"Why not? It's a Friendsgiving tradition," said Harley.

"Harley, we're not saying we're not going to play this year; we're just saying not tonight," said Lila. Harley leaned against the kitchen counter while Lila and Peter moved around the kitchen, scooping food into dishes. "Maybe we can do it next week when we're at the compound on Thursday."

"This is our thing!" Harley said, "We have done this every thanksgiving since our first year together. We did it in Europe, and Lila and I even played by your comatose bedside."

"With ginger ale and saltines because I was pregnant and couldn't keep anything else down," said Lila.

"Exactly!" said Harley, "you can play this year!"

"No she can't," said Peter laughing. 

"Why not?" scoffed Harley, "You might be married to her, but she can do what she wants, and she wants to play Ring of Fire with me."

"He's right," she agreed. "Harley, we have a six-month-old who we have to pick up tomorrow morning from my parents, and I'm breastfeeding. I can't drink right now."

"Ok, so Lila doesn't drink, you and I can still drink."

"Coopers under 21, and so are Ned and MJ," Peter sighed. "I am also not drinking tonight, and you shouldn't either."

"Why not?" whined Harley.

"We have our meeting with-"

"Civilians in the house!" Cooper yelled.

Peter's eyes widened as he looked up, "Hey! Welcome! You guys want something to drink? We've got water, soda, juice."

"I mean, I won't tell if you don't if I can break into Harley's box," said Cooper.

"Your dad will murder me if we give you alcohol," said Peter. "Lila, do you hear your brother?

"Nice try, Cooper," Lila joked.

"Come on, Li," he said, "You know, if I was older then you like I'm supposed to be, I would have let you."

"That's the biggest freaking lie I have ever heard," Lila said, patting Cooper on the head as she walked out of the kitchen. "Let it go, little big brother. Harley, come help me set the dining table."

"What are you guys even talking about?" asked MJ.

"Only the greatest drinking Friendsgiving tradition ever. We started it the first thanksgiving after the blip and have been doing it ever since," said Harley grabbing a stack of plates.

"Harley," screamed Lila, "Grab some silverware!"

"Your missus calls," said Harley walking out of the room, "Coop, grab some silverware."

"I thought I was a guest," he grumbled.

"Nah," said Peter, handing him a box of plastic cutlery. "You're just family who doesn't live here."

"That sounds a lot like a guest," said Cooper walking out of the room.

"So, what is this mysterious drinking tradition?" asked Ned.

"Ring of Fire," said Peter.

"What's Ring of Fire?"

"It's a drinking game, you'll probably play it in college. There are a few different ways to play, but essentially you put a cup of whatever you want in the center and a circle of cards around it face down. Each card has a different thing you do. If you break the circle of cards, then you chug the drink in the center. We played it that first year when Tony and the rest of the avengers left us unsupervised for a weekend in November. We wanted to test my metabolism with alcohol."

"Why?" asked MJ.

"Well I burn through medications and food faster than the average person, so we wanted to see if it also applied to alcohol. Turns out, yes, I can't get drunk," laughed Peter. "But Lila and Harley got shit-faced, and now we play every year. Apparently, even when I'm in a coma."

"But if you can't, you know," said Ned, his face turning red, "get drunk, why do you play?"

"I'm really sorry if that made you guys uncomfortable. But to answer your question, Ned, Thor gives me some Asgardian stuff that I add to drinks, and it has the same effect as normal alcohol." Peter turned to him, "I know this is....weird. The age difference, Lila and Harley and the being married thing and having a kid thing."

"That's one way to put it," laughed MJ. "But it's your life, and we want to be a part of it."

Peter smiled, "I'm glad you guys don't hate me. I was worried because I stayed away so long and-"

"Pete, that's the past," Ned interrupted. "This is the now, and going forward, we're family. Just like it has always been."

"Yeah, family," said Peter tapping his knuckles against the counter. "So you met Cooper, Lila's brother, he's a year or so older than you guys. He's a freshman at CUNY. Um, do you guys want some water? Lemonade? Or soda? I know I asked, but i didn't get you anything, so what do you want-"

"Pete, your rambling," said MJ.

Peter blushed, "I know, I'm just still nervous. I'm just happy you guys are here. Harley, Lila, and I always talked about how when we got everyone back how we were going to have this big get together with all our friends and family. With everything that happened last year- I'm just excited that we all get to be here this year that this is finally happening."

"Me too," said Lila, walking back into the kitchen. "This year is going to be the best holiday season ever, which begins now if you can help me carry the food into the dining room."

"That I can do, I'll grab the turkey, you get the squash casserole."

* * *

Dinner was a loud, New York affair. Peter, Lila, Harley, Cooper, Ned, and MJ sat around the normally unused dining room table like they had all been together for years. They talked about SI and Peter and Harleys projects and about college and CUNY and NYU and MIT. They spoke about the upcoming SI field trip and movies that had come out during the blipped years. Ned, Peter, and Harley had already picked a weekend for 'the ultimate star wars marathon.'

Dishes were soon piled into the kitchen sink, and everyone spread out in the living room as Ned and MJ took turns trying out Peter and Lilas Oculus Rift X.

"Do you think this is what it would have been like if the snap never happened?" Peter whispered to Lila. "Is this what could have been?"

"What do you think?" asked Lila.

"Thinking about what would have happened if Thanos never came scares me," said Peter. "I don't like a world where you aren't by my side."

Lila wrapped her arms around his chest as he sank further down the couch, his cheek pressed against her heart. She pressed her lips to his temples and sighed. "I think that this is the best possible outcome. We couldn't save everyone, but we saved everyone we could. I'm just happy you finally got your best friends back. You deserve to have them in your life."

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question," she smiled. "I love you, Peter. Happy Friendsgiving."

"I love you too," he raised the glass in his hand to clink against hers. "Happy Friendsgiving." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH this will probably only have a few more chapters (2-4 depending on flow) then the main focus will the other story Survivors Guilt.


	6. Texts Between Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided that this is going to be the last chapter of this story. I might add some one-shots every now and then, but I want to focus on the sister/prequel story about Peter, Lila, and Harley and their adventures. I will probably go from where it is now all the way until right before this story begins.
> 
> If you haven't already, go check it out, the fics kind of inspired each other, and bouncing back between them was really fun to do.
> 
> Let me know what you think of the final chapter!

December 15, 2024

**Peter (7:50 AM):** I know you have school in like ten minutes, but I just needed to tell you now so I wouldn’t forget but text me when you get out of class because DUDE! I HAVE TEA!

**Ned (2:30 PM):** First off, this isn’t 2020; no one says tea anymore.

**Ned (2:30 PM):** But also, spill the tea. I’ve been waiting all day.

**Peter (2:50 PM):** This news requires tea. Like a harbor full. Quick question, was MJ acting weird today?

**Ned (2:52 PM):** I mean kind of...but nothing major why? DOES THE TEA INVOLVE MJ? DUDE! TELL ME!

**Peter (2:55 PM):** So you know how you and MJ and Cooper all exchanged numbers at Friendsgiving? Well, apparently, Cooper and MJ have been texting quite a bit.

**Ned (2:57 PM):** And?

**Peter (3:10 PM):** Sorry I got distracted Libby, look! She can stand! [libbystandinglookinginmirror.live.image]

**Ned (3:10 PM):** [cheering.gif]

**Ned (3:11 PM):** MJ and Cooper?

**Peter (3:12 PM):** Right, well, Cooper came over here last night freaking out, and you’ll never guess why.

**Peter (3:13 PM):** THEYRE GOING ON A DATE!

**Ned (3:14 PM):** NO WAY!

**Peter (3:15 PM):** YES WAY!

**Peter (3:15 PM):** He’s nervous. He went on this whole rant about how MJ’s not like other girls (which is true) and how he was worried about the age difference (which there really isn’t. It’s like a year, I think? the blib confuses me with age).

**Peter (3:16 PM):** They’re going to get coffee and then go ice skating and maybe do dinner.

**Ned (3:17 PM):** Awe!

**Ned (3:17 PM):** When did we turn into gossips?

**Peter (3:18 PM):** When weren’t we gossips?

**Ned (3:19 PM):** Touche.

**Peter (3:20 PM):** [laughingeyes.emoji]

**Peter (3:20 PM):** How was your tour of SI, by the way? I wanted to drop in, but Harley and I were in meetings most of the day.

**Ned (3:21 PM):** It was AWESOME!

**Ned (3:22 PM):** Our tour guide was a girl named Gwen, and we got to see everything! We saw HR offices (which was somewhat boring) and the innovation floor and the medical sciences floor and the robotics floor and the energy conservation labs, and… do you guys have a lab for everything?

**Peter (3:25 PM):** Just about, a lot of it is also corporate floors where all the mysterious paperwork I’m always doing seems to disappear. There’s also Pepper office and Tonys office and Harley and Is lab and office, and all the VPs have offices, and Department heads. And the press room, my least favorite room in the building. We also have an entire floor for a daycare that free for SI employees. Olivia goes there when Lila and I are both working, and Clint’s and Tony’s busy.

**Peter (3:28 PM):** Did you see the cafeteria?

**Ned (3:29 PM):** You mean the giant food court? The place that had everything from Boston Market to Starbucks to Sabaro? I felt like I was in a mall. All your missing is a Cinnabon and Panda Express.

**Peter (3:30 PM):** Note to self, tell Tony to put a Cinnabon in the cafeteria.

**Ned (3:31 PM):** lol

**Peter (3:32 PM):** We have like 55+ stories of people that work for us to Tony and Pepper thought it would be nice for them to have a floor of food choices. People can socialize, and what-not, it’s like a company-wide breakroom, minus the lounges on random floors.

**Peter (3:35 PM):** I’m debating if I want to know, but what was Flash like on the tour? I haven’t seen him since that one time Lila, and I randomly ran into him while we were out to dinner. He was seriously spooked when I tried to say hi to him.

**Ned (3:37 PM):** I think getting blipped changed him. He’s still not my favorite person in the world, but he isn’t a total jerk anymore. He’s still acting all high and mighty at AcaDeca, but he doesn’t mess with anyone like he used to do to you. Abe called him out on being Spidermans bully once, and ever since then, he’s been super careful about what he says.

**Peter (3:40 PM):** Oh, to be a fly on the wall for that conversation. I wished I had been there when he found out I was Spiderman. When I saw him at dinner, I tried to say hi, but he just mumbled a lot and then ran off to find his dad. I felt bad. I wasn’t trying to make him feel like crap or anything. I just wanted to catch up and let bygones be bygones. 

**Ned (3:45 PM):** It’s got to be weird for him. Spiderman is his hero, and to find out that you’ve been an ass to your hero for years has got to mess with you.

**Peter (3:50 PM):** You’re right… If it ever comes up again in Aca Deca, will you say something? Just says that I’m over it? I don’t want him to feel bad, but I don’t want to just randomly message him about it. Does that make sense?

**Ned (3:53 PM):** I get it.

**Peter (3:55 PM):** Got anything fun planned over winter break?

**Ned (3:59 PM):** Not really; you got any plans?

**Peter (4:05 PM):** It’s Olivia’s first Christmas so we’re going all out. You should see the amount of stuff we have hidden for her from ‘Santa,’ not to mention all the things that Tony and Pepper and Clint and Laura. She’s going to be spoiled. We’re doing Christmas eve at Tony and Peppers with the Bartons and Christmas morning at our place before heading up to the Compound from the 26th-2nd.

**Ned (4:09 PM):** Hey, my mom needs my help with something so i’ll message you later.

**Peter (4:15 PM):** later man!

**Ned (4:09 PM)** : [peacesign.emoji]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be a good way to end it. This story's whole point was about reconnecting post blip, and it wasn't meant to be a long story. I wanted to end it before it dragged on too long, and I felt like some good old-fashioned tests between best buds would be a nice way to say goodbye.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Love,  
> Ember


End file.
